What if?
by youngkit
Summary: Oaky guys I know I sucked at my other storie but this is new I praticed. Anyway. What would happen If Johnny didn't have his switchblade on him the night at the park. What would happen if he never killed Bob? What if that was ment to be? What if...


What if?

(Johnny's POV)

As I look up in pain to see the socs dumping my best friend in a fountain I go for my switchblade. But it wasn't there. I was shocked I always carry it on me and this happens to be the time I didn't! I was mad at myself but this was not the time! Pony needed me! I got up and then grabbed a rock, the only option I have and chuck it at the socs that had Pony. He turned towards me and shockingly I ran and leaped in the air and swung my leg kicking him over into the fountain and I was shocked. Where did that come from? I wondered but now was not the time. I needed to run, for my life and Pony's. I didn't even bother going to The Curtis brothers', I just ran away from home, my life, trying to save my best friend. Now I was wishing I had Ponyboy's track speed to help me. I look back as I keep running and I see them in their blue mustang. Now I know there is no way I can out run them because they swerve in front of my path. My only option is to fight. I gulp nervously then calmed down and put up my fists hopefully ready for anything they threw at me.

I swing my fist at the man that beat me up, Bob Shepherd. I know him and Randy are drunk I can smell the alcohol on their breaths. Randy hit me startling me out of my moment and I keep fighting. It's like five against one which is so not right but I keep at it anyway hoping that Pony is okay. I don't know where all the courage came from, all those times of being scared and know this. Then I see Steve and Dally appear with Two-bit and Darry. I let them handle it knowing those guys were dead then run to the park as fast as I can. I slide to the ground to see Soda with Pony and I rush over to them.

"How's Pony Soda?" I asked hoping that he was okay.

I was bleeding from my head and had a cut over my eye but I didn't really care for once and I was proud of it. I stood up to probably the most toughest Socs that I know without hesitating and I beat them. I couldn't believe it.

"He's okay Johnnycakes. You're bleedin'. Man what happened?" Soda asked me worried.

"I'll tell you at your place. Come on we need to get the other and get back to the house to help Pony." I said. I was shocked by the calmness in my voice and I knew Soda was too. I stood to my feet thinking about what had just happened. No switchblade, my best friend close to death, a rock and shockingly my courage. I didn't know but I had a feeling that this was not the end. I shrugged getting the subject off of my mind and went to find the others but instead I found something worse. I was shocked then put up my fists again praying to god that I would live this experience and that the others were okay because I knew one thing. This was far from over.

I looked at Bob one good time knowing this was defiantly not the end by the way he as looking at me. I gulped again as he came closer to me, I knew I would have to fight. But I was in a dark ally and my only way out was climbing a probably five foot high fence. I was great at climbing but I was sore from the jumping I just got and I knew that that leaping over the fence thing was not going to happen any time soon. I sighed then when I open my eyes I see Bob's drunken fist swing for me. I duck quickly and trip him then the fuzz show up. I bolt over the fence despite my injuries and run about three miles before collapsing in a field. As I black out I see a girl, at least I think, I've been hit on my head so many times I thought Soda was a girl when I looked at him when I was back at the park. I'm losing it and I know it but right now I don't even have the energy to get up. I felt like a fish out of water, dead basically. I then black out, my head was killing me. Soon I wake to see a pretty black haired girl about my age, staring down at me. I have to admit she was cute but she was freaking me out by staring at me. I groaned in pain as I try to sit up. I look around and I'm in a pink girly room. Just my luck, I'm in a girl's room and the gang is probably thinking that I got beat the tar out of me or something. I think as I look around.

"Where am I?" I ask her.

"You're in my room, I'm Raven, but you can call me Silver, everyone does." She said to me.

"Hi, Silver, I'm Johnny." I said. " I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well you we're running away from the cops and I took you to my place, you were bleeding, you looked like you got jumped by those darn Socs." She said to me.

I smiled inside thinking, if she only knew the half of it, so she's a fellow Greaser. Man for greaser she's cute, two-bit wouldn't like her thought. She's not blonde. Then I snap back to reality.

"So you're a fellow Greaser?" I asked. It was obvious she was wearing skinny jeans, the all time favorite of the greasers, converses, and a tank top. I smile at her. Then I sit up." Thanks I think I might go, I'll see you around Silver." I said then left her house and headed towards Pony's hoping my pal was alright. As I kept walking down the stree I think of something then stop at DX,to see if Soda and Steve are working and to see if I could get a free pepsi out of them.


End file.
